


One Direction Meets Hollywood

by papierfliegerchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Beitrag zum Filmzitateprojekt von T2BK | Projekt der Seite fanfiktion.de | 100 Zitate - 100 Momente | teilweise Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute!
> 
> Ich hatte dieses Projekt schon länger im Auge und bin jetzt so weit, dass ich es euch "präsentieren" kann. Es würde mich freuen, eure Meinung dazu hören.  
> Das Projekt heißt 100 Filmzitate und wurde von T2BK ins Leben gerufen. Zitat 1- 90 sind vorgegeben, 91 -100 dürfen selber ausgesucht werden. Genauere Infos findet ihr hier: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10943/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie oft ich update, wird immer davon abhängen, wann mir die nächste Idee kommt. Mal wird es vielleicht ganz schnell hintereinander viele aufeinmal geben und manchmal werde ich sehr lange Zeit einfach gar nichts hochladen.  
> Ich werde die Liste der Zitate in diesem Kapitel vorstellen und jedes schon verwendete Zitat kennzeichnen. Die Paring Angaben hinter den schon verwendeten Zitaten beziehen sich auf das Hauptparing, eventuelle Nebenparings lest ihr ja dann in den einzelnen Kapiteln. 
> 
> Rechtlich gesehen gehört mir nichts, nur die Ideen hinter den einzelnen Momenten sind von mir, sind aber von den Zitaten inspiert, die natürlich ebenfalls nicht mir gehören. Mit der ganzen Sache verdiene ich kein Geld und ich will keinem Menschen damit Schaden, ihn angreifen oder irgendwie verletzen, das ganze enspringt einzig und allein meiner Fantasie.

Kommen wir dann jetzt also zu den 90 Vorgegebenen Zitaten:

1\. „Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache." Star Wars  
2\. „Eine rote Sonne geht auf, heute Nacht ist Blut geflossen." Herr der Ringe – Die zwei Türme  
3\. „Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!" Spider-Man  
4\. „Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." Avatar  
5\. „Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind." Inception  
6\. „Unwissenheit ist ein Segen.“ Matrix  
7\. „Du warst mein Leben, aber ich war nur ein Kapitel in Deinem." P.S. Ich liebe dich  
8\. „Sie stehen in einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße und haben nicht die richtigen Schuhe dafür an." Die Bourne Verschwörung  
9\. „Und wann wolltest du das mir mitteilen?!" - "Ooops"  Independence Day  
10\. „Wenn du springst, spring ich auch!" Titanic  
11\. „Auf jeden Fall kriegt das hier auf der Abgefucktheits-Skala 'ne 9,0!" Men In Black  
12\. „Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde." Blood Diamond  
13\. „Das nennt man dann wohl bluffen?" James Bond – Casino Royal  
14\. „Das ist ja ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße." Jurassic Park  
15\. „Hier geht es nicht um eine schwierige Mission, hier geht es um eine unmögliche Mission.“ Mission Impossible  
16\. „Du entschuldigst dich zu oft." Wanted  
17\.  „Du feige Sau!“ Zurück in die Zukunft |  6\. Kapitel - Niam  
18\. „Du wirst da oben sterben!“ Der Exorzist  
19\. „Denk ja nicht daran einfach abzuhauen!" Underworld  
20\. „Meins!" Findet Nemo  
21\. „Das ist genau mein Ding, Baby!" Austin Powers  
22\. „Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, außer der Furcht." Batman Begins  
23\. „Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, nach ihr zu streben.“ Harry Potter  
24\. „Ich liebe diese Momente. Ich winke ihnen gerne zu, wenn sie vorbei ziehen." Fluch der Karibik 2  
25\. „Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt." Romeo und Julia  
26\. „Da wacht man nach ein paar Jahren auf und denkt man ist ein Gewinner, aber man ist es gar nicht. Man ist eigentlich ein Verlierer!“ Rocky 3  
27. „Wusa! Wuuuusaaaa... Wuuuuusaaaaaa.“ Bad Boys 2 |  2\. Kapitel - Kein Paaring  
28\. „Es gibt kein WIR! Genau genommen gäbe es ohne MICH nicht einmal ein DU!“ Ice Age  
29\. „Es hat also begonnen: Der Anfang vom Ende." Die Mumie  
30\. „Du hattest die Möglichkeit sie zu ficken und hast sie nicht genutzt? Kann einer so dumm sein?" Eiskalte Engel  
31\. „Also, machen wir’s kurz.“ - „Den Zeitpunkt haben wir längst verpasst.“ Lucky # Slevin  
32\. „Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.“ Pretty Woman  
33\. „Der Bursche provoziert mich, immer und immer wieder, und ich hab einfach die Schnauze voll." Nachts im Museum  
34\. „Was ist dein Lieblings-Horrorfilm?" Scream  
35\. „Du hast eine Art, dass man laufend kotzen könnte!" Blues Brothers  
36\. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit." Resident Evil  
37\. „Ich habe eine Grenze für Beleidigungen, die ich ertragen kann, und du übertrittst sie gerade." Pulp Fiction  
38\. „Ich glaube nicht an Gott." – "Er glaubt auch nicht an dich.“ Legion  
39\. „Nur den, der mein Herz berührt, will ich heiraten.“ Stolz und Vorurteil  
40\. „Always look on the bright side of life!“ Das Leben des Brian  
41\. „Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen.“ Blade  
42\. „Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem!" Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes  
43\. „Am meisten hasse ich, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann.“ 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse  
44\. „Bingo!“ Inglourious Basterds  
45\. „Das wird jetzt wehtun.“ Van Helsing  
46\. „Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut." Forrest Gump  
47\. „Ich steh’ auf so’n Scheiß." Triple X  
48\. „Ich weiß nicht, wie euch zu Mute ist, Freunde, aber ich habe ein paar gravierende Fehler entdeckt!" Die Monster AG  
49\. „Ich wurde benutzt?! Ich wurde benutzt!“ American Pie  
50\. „Ich werde von nun an niemals wieder Opfer sein.“ American Beauty          
51\. „Ich liebe diesen Plan! Lasst es uns tun!" Ghostbusters  
52\. „Irgendwann tut jemand etwas Dummes und dann wird es ganz hässlich.“ V wie Vendetta  
53\. „Du sagst, du liebst mich. Wieso?" Die nackte Wahrheit  
54\. „Etwas so zartes wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Taifun am anderen Ende der Welt auslösen.“ Butterfly Effect |  3\. Kapitel - Larry  
55\. „Wir haben gelernt, alles zu fürchten, was nicht ist wie wir." Blood & Chocolate  
56\. „Sie machen mich wütend!“ Hulk  
57\. „Unfassbar wie schnell sich Dinge von Scheiße zu Mega-Scheiße entwickeln können." Zombieland  
58\. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über das, was man sollte." Chocolat  
59\. „Dachtest du wirklich, es würde so einfach werden?" Kill Bill Vol. 1  
60\. „Du kannst für immer hier bleiben.“ Notting Hill  
61\. „Manchmal tu ich, was ich tun will. Ansonsten tu ich, was ich tun muss." Gladiator  
62\. „Sie ist verrückt nach mir. Sie will’s nur nicht zeigen." From Hell  
63\. „Der einzige Mensch, der dir im Weg steht bist du." Black Swan  
64\. „Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!" Vanilla Sky |  5\. Kapitel - Niam  
65\. „Wir begehren das, was wir sehen.“ Das Schweigen der Lämmer  
66\. „Ich bin immer für dich da.“ E.T. – Der Außerirdische  
67\. „Willkommen in meinem Leben." Constantine  
68\. „Schenkt ihnen nichts, aber nehmt ihnen alles." 300  
69\. „Seien wir ehrlich: Ich bin heißer als du.“ Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot  
70\. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin anders.“ Jumper  
71\. „Wieso muss ich derjenige sein, er euch erzählt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt?“ Die Insel  
72\. „Das ist jetzt nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.“ Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto?  
73\. „Du hast da was Rotes." Shaun Of The Dead  
74\. „Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten?“ Deep Blue Sea  
75\. „Wohin ich fahre, kannst du nicht mit!" Jagd auf Roter Oktober  
76\. „Es gibt immer einen Weg." Die Chroniken von Narnia  
77\. „Ich könnte dir deine Überlebenschancen ausrechen, aber du wärst nicht begeistert." Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis  
78\. „Pass mal auf, Kleines, ich brauch von dir keine Ratschläge." X-Men  
79\. „Hasta la vista, Baby.” Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung  
80\. „Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten!“ The Rock  
81\. „Es ist so flauschig!“ Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich  
82\. „Das Wunderbarste, was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden.“ Moulin Rouge  
83\. „Wir sitzen ektoplasmisch in der Scheiße." 13 Geister  
84\. „So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss.“ Shrek  
85\. „Das ist eine richtig nette "Ich scheiß dich nicht an, du scheißt mich nicht an" - Vereinbarung." From Dusk till Dawn  
86\. „Wenn du bei mir bleibst, bist du deines Lebens nicht mehr sicher.“ American Werewolf  
87\. „Ich muss sagen, Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck, als ob Sie sich verlaufen haben. Aber vielleicht gehören Sie zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirken." Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes  
88\. „Ich bin einfach mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden!" Der Schuh des Manitu  
89\. „Der Tod hat einen Plan." Final Destination  
90\. „Ich bin tot, du bist dämlich." Crank

Und die 10, die ich mir aussuchen darf:

91\. „Nach all den Jahren?“ „Immer“ Harry Potter |  4\. Kapitel - Ziall  
92\. „Warum nennst Du mich andauernd Calvin?" - „Aber so heißt Du doch, oder? Calvin Klein. Das steht jedenfalls da auf deiner Unterhose." Zurück in die Zukunft  
93\. „Wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, brech ich dir auch was." The fast and the furious  
94\. „Weil sie mich nie so ansehen wird wie ihn." Unmoralisches Angebot  
95\. „Houston - wir haben ein Problem" Apollo 13  
96.  
97.  
98.  
99.  
100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr seht hab ich mir schon ein paar Zitate ausgesucht, aber mir fehlen immer noch 5. Wer Ideen für die fehlenden Filmzitate hat, der kann mir gerne Vorschläge schicken, wenn es mir gefällt, bau ich es vielleicht ein.  
> Pairingwünsche zu bestimmten Zitaten oder generell können mir ebenfalls mitgeteilt werden und ich werde versuchen, ob ich sie irgendwie umsetzen kann. 
> 
> Das wars dann eigentlich auch schon, ich hoffe euch wird das Projekt gefallen! 
> 
> Jana


	2. Zitat Nr. 27 - kein Paaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hier kommt dann auch gleich der erste Moment - sehr kurz, aber naja. Ich find die Idee eigentlich noch ganz lustig.

„Wusa! Wuuuusaaaa... Wuuuuusaaaaaa.“ - Bad Boys 2

 

„Hey Liam, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur Fragen ob - “   
„Aaah! Mit… mit was isst du deinen Pudding da Niall?“   
„Mit einem Löffel?!“   
Liam sieht aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick einen Herzstillstand erleiden würde.   
Angelockt von Liams Aufschrei kommt Louis in die Küche und erfasst mit einem Blick die Situation.   
„Atmen Liam, atmen. Ganz ruhig. Denk an deine Übungen. Wusa! Wuuuusaaaa... Wuuuuusaaaaaa.“   
Als Liam sich halbwegs beruhigt hat, wendet Louis sich erklärend an Niall.   
„Liam hat eine Löffelphobie!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine ein bisschen überspitzt Darstellung von Liams "Löffelphobie". Was meint ihr?


	3. Zitat Nr. 54 - Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder =)  
> Dieser Moment war der erste, der mir damals in den Sinn kam, als ich die Zitateliste das erste mal betrachtet hab. Wieder ziemlich kurz, aber naja. Der nächste wird länger, versprochen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so gut wie mir.

Nr. 54: „Etwas so zartes wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Taifun am anderen Ende der Welt auslösen.“ - Butterfly Effect

 

„Ich liebe dich Harry!“  
„Ich liebe dich auch Lou. Schon so lange.“  
Und während sich ihre Lippen endlich so zart wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings berührten, dachten sie an nichts. An nichts außer an dieses unglaubliche Gefühl. Selbst der Taifun, der der Beginn ihrer Beziehung bei ihren Bandkollegen, den Fans, ja der ganzen Welt noch auslösen würde, rückte für diesen einen Augenblick in den Hintergrund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das erste Pairing das mir beim Schreiben in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ich hab dann auch noch andere ausprobiert, aber irgendwie hat nur Larry gepasst. Was meint ihr?


	4. Zitat Nr. 91 - Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuund der 3. Moment Diesmal länger (wie versprochen!), irgendwie beinahe 2 Momente, da mit Zeitsprung und mein Lieblingspairing.

Nr. 91: „Nach all den Jahren?“ „Immer“ - Harry Potter

 

„Nein Zayn warte…“   
Mit einem riesigen Knall fiel die Tür hinter dem Halbpakistani ins Schloss. Niall stand im Türrahmen und starrte wie paralysiert auf das dunkle Holz vor ihm.   
„Niall was ist passiert?“ Louis besorgte Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
„Zayn ist gegangen. Er…er hat es herausgefunden Lou. Er hat gemerkt dass ich in ihn verliebt bin und ist gegangen. Ich hab doch so sehr versucht es zu unterdrücken…“ Seine Stimme brach und die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wagen, als Louis ihn wortlos in die Arme nahm.

\- 4 Jahre später -

„Hi“, Zayn stand vor zwei seiner ehemaligen Bandkollegen und brachte kaum einen Ton hervor. Harry und Liam starrten ihn an wie einen Außerirdischen, dann lief Harry auf ihn zu und flog beinahe in seine Arme. Liam allerdings drehte sich wortlos um und ging wieder in Richtung Ballsaal davon.   
Zayns Blick wurde trauriger und als Harry das bemerkte meinte er tröstend: „Er holt sicher nur die anderen. Oder zumindest Niall, Lou müsste momentan mitten in seinem Verlobungstanz mit El stecken.“   
Tatsächlich kehrte Liam keine Minute später zurück – mit Niall im Schlepptau. „Was ist los Liam? Wer wartet auf mich, mit dem ich so dringend reden…“, das 'soll' blieb dem Iren im Hals stecken als er seine alte große Liebe erblickte.   
„Zayn… Was machst du hier?“   
„Ich wollte Louis gratulieren. Und euch… dich wiedersehen“, die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch.   
Niall blickte ihn stumm an. Das war noch nicht alles, das spürte er.   
Zayn holte einmal tief Luft und sprach dann weiter: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vor 4 Jahren einfach so abgehauen bin. Ich kam mit der ganzen Situation nicht klar. Aber als ich weg war, da hab ich erst richtig gemerkt, wie wichtig ihr mir seid. Vor allem du Niall. Ich hab deine Stimme vermisst, dein Lachen, die Art wie du dich bewegst, wie du singst, deinen Optimismus, deine ständige gute Laune. Ich hab mich so dreckig gefühlt, weil ich dich unglücklich gemacht hab, weil du wegen mir geweint hast. Ich hab versucht diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, ich hatte Angst dir wieder weh zu tun… Oder mir. Aber als dann das mit Louis Verlobung an die Öffentlichkeit ging, ist alles wieder hochgekommen.“   
Während seiner Entschuldigung war Zayn Niall immer näher gekommen. Vorsichtig fasste er ihn nun an den Hüften, schaute ihm noch einmal in die Augen und drückte dann seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers.   
Doch nach nicht mal 5 Sekunden löste er sich wieder und flüsterte: „Das hätte ich schon vor vier Jahren tun sollen. Es tut mir Leid. So unglaublich Leid. Ich bin auch sofort wieder weg wenn du wil...“ Niall stoppte seinen Redefluss indem er ihm einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte.   
„Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf die gewartet“   
„Nach all den Jahren?“   
„Immer“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaa :) Ziall ♥ Was meint ihr?


	5. Zitat Nr. 64 - angedeuter Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So viel zu "Ich beeil mich", was!? Okay, das hat jetzt echt reichlich lange gedauert, ich weiß, tut mir auch wirklich Leid, aber irgendwie bin ich grad in so einer egal was ich mir vornehme, immer kommt was dazwischen - Phase. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen :) Das hier geht an MiuKa, es war schließlich ihr Wunsch =)

„Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!" - Vanilla Sky

 

„Liam? Liam bist du wach? Liam?! Leeeeyum! Li?! Li-Li!! Jetzt wach auf! Komm schon!“ Liam blinzelte träge und wäre vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett gefallen, als er auf einmal in ein unglaublich blaues Augenpaar blickte. „Niall. Mein Gott hast du mich jetzt erschreckt“. Der Ire, der sich genau über Liams Gesicht gebeugt hatte, grinste verschmitzt. „Wenn du ja nicht aufstehen wolltest“. Resigniert ließ Liam seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Ganz richtig, ich wollte und will nicht aufstehen. Wir haben endlich mal wieder frei und ich hatte vor, einfach im Bett zu bleiben.“ Niall, der immer noch auf seinen Hüften saß, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. „Aber die anderen sind schon weg, sogar Zayn ist früh aufgestanden, sie haben uns einen Zettel dagelassen, sie sind im Schwimmbad und ichwillnichtalleinsein.“   
Er ratterte gerade den letzten Teil in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit herunter und schickte eines seiner unglaublichen, unvergleichlichen Lächeln hinter her. Liam war in seinem noch etwas verschlafen Zustand nicht gerade aufnahmefähig und konnte ihm weder folgen, noch war es ihm möglich, sich gegen so ein absolut einehmendes Lächeln zu wehren, das ihm wie Zuckerwatte das Gehirn zu verkleben schien. Das einzige was bei ihm ankam war, dass sein Ire ihn brauchte. Wieso sollte er ihm sonst solch ein Lächeln schenken? Er richtete sich auf, hob Niall vorsichtig von sich runter und begann sich anzuziehen. „Also gut, was wollen wir machen?“ 

Ins Bett kam Liam erst spät am Abend. Niall hatte ihn den ganzen Tag auf Trab gehalten und das einzige was er noch denken konnte bevor in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel war: „Verdammt. Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist zwar nur angedeutetes Niam und sehr lang ist es auch nicht aber naja immerhin :) Ich werd sicher auch mal noch eins mit mehr von den zweien schreiben. Ich hoffe, MiuKa, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat und jaa   
> Wie fandet ihr 1DDay? Und was haltet ihr von Midnight Memories?


	6. Zitat Nr. 17 - Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich empfehle euch, dabei (oder zumindest beim letzten Abschnitt) unbedingt mein liebstes "Niam Lied" anzuhören: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM&list=PLD0B913A290B9F1A3

Nr. 17. „Du feige Sau!“ - Zurück in die Zukunft

 

Liam saß halb im Schneidersitz auf einer Anrichte in der Küche und aß einen Apfel, als Niall zur Tür reinlugte. „Liam?“ Zögerlich betrat er das Zimmer. Das nervöse „Ja?“, dass dem Angesprochenen über die Lippen kam, verunsicherte den Iren vollends. „Ich.. also… ähm… ich… können wir… könntest du… Ach vergiss es, ich war nie hier“. Verwirrt und ein bisschen enttäuscht blickte der Wolverhamptoner dem fast-schon-nicht-mehr-blonden-sondern-braunen Haarschopf hinter her, wie er aus der Küche verschwand. 

Solche Szenen, hatten sich in der One Direction – WG in letzter Zeit immer häufiger abgespielt. Liam und Niall tänzelten buchstäblich umeinander herum, was ihre Gefühle für den jeweils anderen betrafen. Louis versuchte das ganze mit Humor zu nehmen und hatte seinen Spaß daran gefunden, in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation zweideutige bis eindeutige Kommentare über die beiden fallenzulassen (und wer Louis kannte wusste, mit jeder Situation war jede Situation gemeint, so dass die Niam Shipper in letzter Zeit aus dem in Ohnmacht fallen kaum noch herausgekommen waren). Harry kam nicht umhin, dass ganze Theater irgendwie süß zu finden, einen Gedanken für den er sich regelmäßig schlagen könnte, aber ihm fiel einfach keine bessere Umschreibung ein. Zayn indes hatte es aufgeben, jedes mal wenn er Zeuge von Nialls Unsicherheit und Liams Naivität wurde, sich wahlweise die Haare zu raufen, oder den Kopf symbolisch auf die nächstgelegene Wand treffen zu lassen (was beides erstens nicht gut für seine Frisur war und ihm zweitens jedes Mal doch sehr schräge Blicke eingebracht hatte), sondern beschränkte sich auf ein kleines und unauffälliges Augenverdrehen.

Nachdem sie wieder einmal miterlebten, wie Niall vergeblich versuchte, mit Liam über seine Gefühle zu reden (und ja, sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Ohren an die Küchentüre zu drücken, um auf keinen Fall etwas zu verpassen falls es vielleicht und eventuell doch endlich klappen sollte zwischen den beiden und hatten sich danach enttäuscht zurück aufs Sofa verzogen), Harry sich innerlich mal wieder dafür verfluchte, wie beinahe ekelerregend süß er diese Gespräche fand, Zayn sein obligatorisches Augenrollen hinter sich gebracht hatte und Louis gerade zu einer seiner Bemerkungen ansetzen wollte, erschien Niall im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers. „Louis, können wir kurz reden?“ 

Jetzt saß Niall also in Louis Zimmer, auf dessen Bett und versuchte, sein Problem in Worte zu fassen. Louis, dem seine Unsicherheit nicht entging, meinte ungewohnt einfühlsam: „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst?“ Der Ire nickte langsam, holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. „Du feige Sau“, war das erste, was aus Louis herausbrach, als Niall geendet hatte. „Du feige Sau!“ Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt ganz das, was Niall sich erhofft hatte zu hören, als er sich entschloss, Louis um Rat zu fragen. Letztendlich stellte sich allerdings wohl die Frage, wieso er überhaupt zu Louis gegangen war. Wenn man schon nicht mit Liam über solch eine Angelegenheit reden konnte (und das ging in Nialls Fall definitiv nicht, denn es ging schließlich um Liam), dann sollte man wohl wenigstens zu Zayn gehen, oder höchstens noch zu Harry, aber nicht zu Louis. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die meinte alles besser zu wissen und ihm einzureden versuchte, er habe so gehandelt, weil sein Unterbewusst ihn dazu gebracht hatte, da er genau so eine Ansage brauchte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Stimme in seinem Kopf? Welche Stimme? 

Louis fuhr damit fort, ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Was für ein blinder Idiot er denn wäre, noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Liam mindestens so sehr in ihn verschossen war, wie Niall in Liam. Wie er es denn bitte sein könnte, dass er noch nicht einfach mit der Wahrheit herausgeplatzt war, könne doch jeder sehen, wie tief Nialls Gefühle gingen. Und überhaupt, wie er sich denn so lange habe zurückhalten können, obwohl er jedes Mal, wenn Liam in der Nähe war, aussähe, als würde er gleich über ihn herfallen. Niall war das ganze sichtlich unangenehm (er wurde so rot, wie diese schrecklich großen Kugeln, die Harry an ihren Weihnachtsbaum gehangen hatte), aber man sah ihm auch deutlich an, dass Louis Ansprache ihn zum Nachdenken brachte. „Du hast Recht“, unterbrach er schließlich die fast schon zu einem Monolog ausgeuferte Rede des Bandältesten. „ich bin ein elendiger Feigling. Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern. Ich werde jetzt zu Liam gehen und ihm alles beichten“. Ohne die Reaktion seines Freundes abzuwarten, stand der Ire auf, lächelte Louis noch einmal zu, und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Nach einer Sekunde der Verblüffung, bildete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Zurückgelassenen. Manchmal war die Holzhammer – Methode wohl doch die beste. 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, suchte Niall nun Liam, um ihm zu sagen… Ja was eigentlich? Was genau sollte er Liam sagen? Wie begann man solch ein Gespräch? Hey Liam, ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich steh unglaublich auf dich. Willst du mit mir zusammen sein? Das hörte sich schon lächerlich an, wenn er die Worte bloß dachte. In seine grüblerischen Gedanken versunken, war er mitten im Flur stehen geblieben und schaute mit leicht abwesendem Blick auf die Wand gegenüber. Liam, der gerade auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer war, kam ihm entgegen, doch er merkte es nicht. Erst als eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte und eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rief, schreckte er auf. „Man Liam hast du mich erschreckt. Ich ähm… können wir vielleicht mal reden?“ Liam nickte leicht, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung und Niall zog ihn daraufhin in sein Zimmer. Augen zu und durch.

„…und ich denke, nein ich weiß, ich liebe dich. Liam, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es fast schon wehtut. Und ich habe Angst, so unglaubliche Angst, dass das hier unsere Freundschaft zerstört, aber… ich musste es dir einfach sagen“. Niall atmete tief durch und blickte schüchtern zu Boden. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte Liam von seinen Gefühlen für ihn erzählt. Jetzt konnte er nichts tun, als abzuwarten. Die Zukunft ihrer Freundschaft, ihrer Beziehung, lag nun in Liams Händen. Der war leicht sprachlos, doch als Nialls Schultern mutlos noch ein Stück tiefer sanken und leicht zu beben anfingen, schaltete er ohne nachzudenken. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei Niall, hob sein Kinn, so dass der Ire ihn ansah und wischte die Träne, die aus Nialls Augenwinkel rann mit dem Daumen bei Seite. „Niall Niall Niall. Ich liebe dich.“ Und dann küsste er ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ganze geht diesmal an die liebe Sandpfote. Als kleine Entschuldigung für meine lange Abwesenheit ist es diesmal extra lang, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und vor allem dir Jana :)


End file.
